


Nighttime creatures

by justa_demon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_demon/pseuds/justa_demon
Summary: On a winter night, Dipper hears his name echo from the darkness of the Gravity Falls woods. He can't fall for the same trap twice, right? Mysterious events take place at Saint Peter's Abbey as soon as an intriguing blond priest disciple manipulates everybody's way of thinking.





	Nighttime creatures

Six years had passed since Gravity Falls changed completely for Mabel and Dipper. Ever since then, they couldn't think the same of the once peaceful city. In the course of those 6 years, the events in their lives started to gradually compensate for the overwhelming traumas that they had experienced. 

Mabel became a fine woman, charming and with a great sense of humor, always with a smile on her face, in spite of any inconvenience. She still held tight to her childish behavior as a part of herself, fact which constantly kept her going. As soon as she graduated, she went to the Arts University of California. Life in the campus would've been exhausting for an ordinary person, but happily, Mabel didn't forget the recipe of the well renowned Mabel Juice. She for sure missed her family and Waddles, but for the sake of her future, she decided not to give up. Above all of the other positive aspects, she wanted to make her brother proud.

Dipper on the other hand, was perpetually haunted by the past. His mind tried to hide the fact that when Wierdmaggedon happened, he lost a part of himself, part that even he himself couldn't identify. Since past August, when he became an eighteen year old, he started to present himself to people as Mason Pines. He wanted to forget everything about Dipper, to forever leave that name behind with everything that it implied. Of course, his love for the supernatural was an exception: he graduated with merits and moved back to Gravity Falls as soon as he got rid of his 'old identity'. Besides his emotional issues, the shy preteen grew up to be a confident man. His baby face and spaghetti arms metamorphosed into a fine jaw line and a quite muscular body.

Things at the Mystery Shack changed for the better. Stanley and Stanford got back from their adventurous trip over the seas with impressive new discoveries and a lot of fascinating stories. Soos and Melody got married and now they have a two year old named Meredith. They couldn't be happier. As fun as it sounds, living with the two great uncles in the same house, with Melody, Soos and their 2 year old, who is in fact extremely loud at night, Mason can't handle all that. Little fractures of the past are leaking through the walls of his mind every single day. He thought that maybe if he confronted the place where it all had happened, he would get rid once and for all of the irrational fear of certain geometrical shapes. He considered moving once again, in a place that he had never been before, the problem was, he didn't know where.

\---

The snowflakes were graciously dancing in the strong wind, over the roof of the shack, drowning in the darkness of the woods. Mason was reading a book in the light of a petrol lamp, painting the entire atmosphere in a warm yellow. His eyebrows were slightly frowning, making his facial expression hard to read, chewing on a pen while concentrating on the information he tried to decipher from the manuscript. I guess old habits do die hard. He didn't even mind the storm that was swallowing the shack.

The tempest started to play with the hinges of the windows, especially the ones in Mason's room, emitting loud thuds, like someone was begging to get in through the widow. Startled by the noise, the young man raised his head for a split second, but then calmed himself down. It was just the wind. He continued to read until he heard another noise coming from outside. It was like someone was calling for him. At first, it sounded like a whisper, so Mason ignored it. He heard it again, but he was sure that it's all a hallucination caused by his sleep deprivation. His mind was so focused on the annoying thuds and murmurs, that soon he realized that he was reading the same paragraph over and over again. He put the book down and closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the source of the fuzzy words. Not even three seconds passed, an unsettling shout calling onto his nickname could be heard echoing from the woods. It was like someone was demanding him to open the windows. Mason rushed to the sill and opened them wide, letting the cold and the snowflakes get in. He scanned the surroundings as much as he could from that height. There wasn't anyone in front of the shack, except for some pine trees that were cradled by the strong wind. Who could be in the middle of the Oregon forest on a winter night? Calling onto his no-longer-in-use nickname? For a few minutes, the voice stopped. Mason cautiously closed the windows, but as soon as he turned his back to them, the widows burst open. He hastily glanced outside. Still nothing visible.

Numbing shivers spread over his entire body. Someone was touching his neck gently, like an invisible hand, caressing him. Mason felt its hidden malevolent intentions, but, frozen in shock, he couldn't move an inch. "Dipper". His right year was flooded by a blood curdling mutter. He knew for sure who that voice belonged to. It couldn't be just a hallucination. He heard it multiple times, but only once clearly. Still, solid evidence.

"I won't let this happen again!" he told himself while gathering his books, phone and car keys, throwing them carelessly in his backpack. Closing shut the windows and putting on his dark blue jacket, he hurried downstairs. Not even himself knew what was on his mind: was he running from something that didn't even exist or was he running exactly towards it?

The great uncles were distracting Meredith from the storm, Ford was explaining her scientific facts about it, in hope that she wouldn't be afraid of it anymore and Stanley was gently stroking her hair. They were taking care of her since Soos and Melody went outside on a date. Mason sneaked past them, an uneasy expression plastered across his face. He tried not to make a sound but as soon as he wanted to exit through the front door, it almost hit him in the face. Soos and Melody were covered in snow. They got in and greeted him politely, but the brunette didn't have time to waste on politeness.

"Dip— I mean Mason! Hi, dude! Where 'you going?"

"Uh hi, Soos, Melody! I—I want to take a walk. Did you shout out my nickname about ten minutes ago?" he promptly answered with another question in the uneasiest manner, relentlessly playing with the zipper of his jacket. 

"No, why are you asking? Dude, you know that's like - a storm outside, right?"

"Yes... I am aware..."

Melody and Soos shared a concerned look, but it didn't last too long: the little bundle of joy came running towards her parents, glad that they were finally back home. Soos moved aside from the door frame, picking her up and also letting Mason escape from the cringe worthy situation.

\---

The freezing air squeezed his insides, making him exhale a long, warm breath, snowflakes tangling in his messy, cocoa brown hair. Through the violent howling wind that was blowing the snow all around him, Mason caught a glimpse of the nearby forest, an uncomfortable feeling spreading all over his body. He considered following the mysterious voice and finding its source in between the sharp edges of the darkness and the tall trees, but... he wouldn't fall for the same trap twice. He hurried towards the car, closing the door right after he got in, like he was scared that something was going to enter it while he wasn't paying attention. Fastening his seatbelt and turning the radio on, he was ready to go as far from the shack as possible. He had a feeling that if that something was following him, the great uncles and Soos's family would be safe.

The ice that covered the road was glistening in the bright light of the headlights. Mason pressed the gas pedal without any hesitation: he knew for sure that he wasn't going to sleep. He was determined to follow the road until he would feel released from the weird pressure on his chest that was suffocating his thoughts. With a jerky movement, he turned off the radio, well not that it was playing any kind of music in the first place, the only thing he could hear was a deafening buzzing coming from it. The scenery was enveloped in the sad song of the winter, reflecting its melancholic harmony in Mason's eyes, back into the abyss where it came from.

\---

He had been driving for two hours straight before a wave of tiredness strangled his troublesome introspections. He didn't know for sure how far he was from the shack, but one thing was clear: he wasn't going to stop. He kept driving until every road was undistinguishable and there weren't any human settlements in the nearby area. The storm was still blowing as strong as ever, almost tearing apart the car's hood. His eyes were closing slowly, his vision blurring, a boisterous beeping chanting dramatically from the board of his car.


End file.
